


Confessions

by Going_Feral



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_Feral/pseuds/Going_Feral
Summary: Tolys knew he needed to make a good impression. If that meant for him to conform to this strange part of Christianity then he simply had to do it.“F-forgive me father... For I have sinned…”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Confessions

“Well boy, are you just going to sit there?!”

The reprimand snapped Tolys back to earth. He had been too distracted by the intricate carvings in the confession booth to realize he had been sitting in silence much longer than he was supposed to. 

“Oh yes, I um…” he began to panic for an instance trying his best to recall what Feliks had told him to do. 

Yes, he had only known the boy for a short while, but Tolys knew he needed to make a good impression. If that meant for him to conform to this strange part of Christianity then he simply had to do it. 

“F-forgive me father... For I have sinned…” 

“Through my fault, through my fault, through my most grievous fault, therefore, I ask blessed Mary Virgin…” soon enough the priest's words began to mush together, and Tolys found himself in his thoughts once more. 

What did he even need forgiveness for?

Tolys knew some of the church's rules, and which he had broken. But there were too many and they were too strict. How was he supposed to keep track of them?

He knew sex was one, especially sex with another man. So was praising his “false gods”. He’d learned that the hard way. 

But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember anything else he’d done “wrong”.

“You know selfishness is a sin too”

“Huh?” 

The priest sighed. “I know that you are seen as a big deal to the country at the moment, but I have many other confessions to get through today young man”

“Oh right, sorry” Tolys responded quickly, a crimson shade growing across his face from embarrassment.

“It’s fine, just answer me boy, how have you sinned?”

That sucked Tolys back into his thoughts as he racked his brain as quickly as possible “I.. umm” 

Another sigh came from the booth beside him. 

“I’m sorry, I- I can’t think of anything”

“Can’t think of anything?”

“N-no sir”

Sigh number three, Tolys counted as he glanced at the wall beside him.

“Well then let’s go through like a list then” the priest decided, flipping through the pages of the bible he carried with him.

“Uh...alright” Tolys responded. He wasn’t in any trouble, at least he didn’t think he was, but embarrassment ran through him, and his eyes found their focus on the ground.

“The most obvious, you’re converting from paganism correct? So that would be?”

A short pause was shared between them.

“Praising false gods, sir?”

Tolys felt his throat close up. It hurt him to say

“Correct now let's see…. any sexual activity?” The priest continued.

“Y-yes sir”

The priest let out a whisper of a giggle “And I take it you were never married back then?” It was an attempt to make a joke, but it only put more humility on the boy. 

“No sir,” Tolys said, sinking in his seat.

The list carried on from the man's lips.

Adultery

Homosexuality

Murder

Jealousy 

Robbery

But all the names sent Tolys’ mind further spinning.

Love

Strength

Defense 

Emotion

Provision 

Why were these honorable traits given such degrading names? Either way, the answers were still the same.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

And with each answer, Tolys’ stomach turned more and more. He was lucky that there was a wall between himself and the priest, otherwise he surely would’ve been stricken for the grimace on his face. Though luckily before he became sick, the priest let out a huff and the holy book in his hands shut with a relieved clap. 

“Well, that should cover most of it don't you think?”

“Um, y-yes sir I believe so” Tolys replied, slightly shaken from the loud slap from the book just seconds ago. Still, it did not affect his instinct to leave the booth as soon as he could. Though as he stood and began to reach for the handle that freed him from the box the priest interrupted once more.

“And boy,” there was a pause in his sentence that only intensified Tolys’ need for the world outside of the booth “see to it that you read that book until it's memorized, I’m certain Feliks has an extra you could borrow”

“Ah yes of course sir but-”

“No ‘buts.’ I will not hear any excuses from you young man, This is not your feral playground anymore, it’s a dignified and holy society, and I expect you to act like a dignified and holy participant in it.”

Tolys swallowed dryly. “Of course sir” he responded as he opened the door, freeing himself from the both he had been trapped in. The room outside was bright and refreshing, and the fresh air felt like a luxury. The only issue weighing down on him now from the booth was one fact.

He does not know how to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This took lots of effort since i know absolutely nothing about Catholicism and had to research, but I think this is my favorite work that I've written so far!


End file.
